The Cart Before the Elves
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Twilight will be racing with all the characters from every Christmas TV special, but the Elf Foreman won't let Hermey to enter the race. This story is rated T due to car accidents.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start the story. We are going to start the buttons of the Twi 1. One button has the powerful jacks, the others are the cutting blades, the frogger, the grip tire, the deflector, the homing robot and the special illumination. The car was built by Twilight's father, Night Light. Here is Twilight Racer with the controls of the Twi 1.

"These are the controls of the most powerful and amazing racing car in the world, the Twi 1. Control A releases powerful jacks to boost the car so that Starlight, our mechanic, can quickly make any necessary repairs or adjustments. Control B, press this button and the Twi 1 sprouts special grip tires for traction over any kind of terrain. At the same time, 5,000 horsepower is distributed equally to each wheel by auxiliary engines. Control C, for use when I have to race over heavily wooded terrain. Powerful rotary saws are protruded from the front of the Twi 1 to slash and cut any and all obstacles. This is Control Button D, which one press releases a powerful deflector which seals the cockpit into an air-conditioned, bullet and crash-proof, and water-tight chamber. Inside it, I am completely isolated and shielded. 'E', the control for special illumination; which can be traversed singly or in tandem, and which enables me to see much farther and more clearly than with ordinary headlights. It's invaluable in some weird and dangerous places that I race the Twi 1. This is Control F, which I use when the Twi 1 is under water. First, the cockpit is supplied with oxygen. Then, a periscope is raised to scan the surface of the water. Everything that is seen is relayed down to me by television. Control G; releases a homing robot from the front of the car. The homing robot can carry pictures or tape recorded messages to whomever or whenever I want to send them." said Twilight.

Now we will end the button tutorials with a message from her in fact.

"The Twi 1 is the most complex and ingenious car ever built, I tribute to my father's imagination, genius and technical skills." said Twilight.

The story now begins with Twilight driving her Twi 1 heading home from Canterlot High as she done for the day as a matter of fact. She arrives at home and came inside and talked to her mom and dad.

"I'm home, mom" said Twilight. "What are you two watching?"

"We're watching TV right now, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"In sports for today, Twilight Racer is going to compete in the Christmas race here in Canterlot" said the news anchor. "Her opponents will be all the characters from every classic Christmas special"

"That's impossible" said Night Light. "These characters don't know how to drive"

"Twilight will be driving the Twi 1 at the race and it is a special race car that is built by her father, Night Light" said the news anchor.

"I'm not sure if you can enter it, Twilight" said Night Light.

"Calm down, now" said Twilight Velvet. "She is going to be okay to enter"

"Oh, okay" said Night Light. "Besides, I never had my daughter entering the race"

Later at the north pole, all the elves are signing in to participate for the Christmas race and one human elf is also waiting in line to sign in for the race.

"Hermey!" yelled Elf Foreman. "What are you think you're doing?!"

"I'm here to sign in for the Christmas race" said Hermey"

"You're not supposed to be in the race!" yelled the Elf Foreman.

"But sir, it's going to a great one" said Hermey.

"You have to make more toys right now" said the Elf Foreman. "Keep making them"

"Alright, sir" said Hermey.

Hermey went back to the workshop and making more toys right now. See what happens in the next chapter when S.D. Kluger, Kris Kringle, the Winter Warlock, Burgermeister Meisterburger, Tanta Tinkle and Jessica Claus enters the race.


	2. Talking to Hermey

Now that Hermey is unable to enter the Christmas race, he decided to come to Canterlot with all the elves since the Christmas race is held over there. Twilight will tell the Elf Foreman that he is a human as a matter of fact. All the characters from Santa Claus is Coming to Town are going to enter the race as well.

"Morning, mom and dad" said Twilight.

"Morning, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "The elves from the north pole are coming to Canterlot today"

"That is great, mom" said Twilight. "I can't wait to see them during the race"

"Neither do I, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Don't forget, Rudolph is entering the race as well"

"That is fantastic, mom" said Twilight. "We need to get dressed so we can say hi to them"

"Okay, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We need to have breakfast first"

After breakfast, they put on their winter clothes and heading to the airport to see all the characters from every Christmas specials.

"Here we are, mom" said Twilight. "We're here at the airport"

"I see the jet now" said Twilight Velvet.

The jet arrived at Canterlot airport and the elves came out of the jet and waved at Twilight and her family.

"Hi, Twilight" said Rudolph.

"Hi, Rudolph" said Twilight. "I'm so glad that you came for the race"

"Hermey is feeling down" said Twilight. "I better talk to him"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rudolph. "Don't forget, Sam the Snowman, Yukon, Santa Claus, King Moonracer, Donner, Comet, Clarice, Charlie in the box, Elf Foreman, Spotted Elephant, Dolly, Mrs. Claus, Mrs. Donner, Clarice's father and Hank are entered the race"

"That's great, Rudolph" said Twilight.

While going to talk to Hermey. She saw S.D. Kluger, Kris Kringle, Winter Warlock, Burgermeister, Grimsby, Ebenezer, Tanta and Jessica signing in for the Christmas race.

"Hermey, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"The Elf Foreman won't let me enter the race" said Hermey. "Tell him that I am a human"

"I sure will, Hermey" said Twilight. "The Elf Foreman, Hermey is a human and he needs to enter the race"

The Elf Foreman didn't know that Hermey is a human. See what happens in the next chapter when the characters from The Year Without a Santa Claus enters the race.


	3. Sam Enters the Race

The Elf Foreman didn't know that Hermey is a human. Rudolph will be entering the race as a matter of fact. Sam the Snowman who is the narrator in it will be entering the race along with the characters from The Year Without a Santa Claus. All the characters from Santa Claus is Coming to Town have already entered the race.

"I think you'll be entering the race, Hermey" said Twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Hermey. "It is nice that you want me to enter the race"

They saw Sam the Snowman came out of the jet.

"Hi, you two" said Sam. "I'm here to enter the Christmas race"

"That is great, Sam" said Twilight. "The registration is at CHS"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sam.

While he is heading to Canterlot High to register, he saw two mischievous brothers named Heat and Snow Miser passed him by with a faster car which made him dizzy.

"Hey, that's not very nice, you two!" yelled Sam.

Heat drove the car reverse and talk to Sam the Snowman about what he did.

"What do you think you're going?" Sam asked. "I was going to Canterlot High to register for the race"

"Oh, really, Sam" said Heat. "We're going to enter the race too"

Sam went inside the school and head to Celestia's office.

"What can I help you, sir?" Celestia asked.

"I am entering for the Christmas race, Celestia" said Sam. "Besides, I am a snowman"

"Okay. Here is a paper and a pen so you can sign in" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Sam.

She gave them to Sam and he signs it with a pen and gave them back to Celestia.

"Thank you, sir" said Celestia. "Good luck at the race"

"I sure will, Celestia" said Sam.

"So, Sam, did you entered the race?" Twilight asked.

"I sure did, Twilight" said Sam. "I hope it will be a good race"

"I hope so too, Sam" said Twilight.

Sam and Twilight are now leaving Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. The Penguin

The penguin is now going to enter the race. The characters from Santa Claus is Coming to Town have already entered the race as well as the characters from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and the Year Without Santa Claus. The characters from Rudolph's Shiny New Year are now getting ready to enter the race. Let's hope that the penguin can drive a car.

"Look, Hermey, the penguin from Santa Claus is Coming to Town is here to enter the race" said Twilight.

"That is great, Twilight" said Hermey. "That mean Miser brothers have already entered the race and bullied Sam the Snowman"

"I agree with you, Hermey" said Twilight. "But, I'm not afraid of them to beat them"

"That is good, Twilight" said Hermey. "It is nice that you won the race like you beat your rival"

"That was Adagio Oiler, Hermey" said Twilight. "She is already banned from the Christmas race"

"She is a very bad racer, Twilight" said Hermey.

"That is true, Hermey" said Twilight.

They saw a penguin walking by and waves at Twilight and Hermey.

"Who brought the penguin here?" Hermey asked.

"That is a baby with a hat from Rudolph's Shiny New Year" said Twilight.

"You mean, Happy?" Hermey asked.

"Yes and it was your friend, Rudolph's idea" said Twilight.

"That is cool, Twilight" said Hermey. "But they have to be careful because Aeon the Terrible had entered the race"

"Let's go take them to enter the race"

They went to Canterlot High to sign Happy and the penguin for the Christmas race as a matter of fact.

"Hi kids, I heard you two brought Happy and that penguin to sign in the race" said Celestia. "Here's the pen and paper so sign in"

Happy and the penguin signs the paper and they gave it back to Celestia.

"Have fun at the race, you two" said Celestia.

"They are now in the race, Twilight" said Hermey.

"They sure are, Hermey" said Twilight. "Let's go now"

Twilight and Hermey are now leaving Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The Winter Warlock Comes

The penguin and Happy are now entered the race. Winter from Santa Claus is Coming to Town is now going to enter the race. Several from every Christmas TV special have already entered the race. Winter already knows where to find the registration for the Christmas race as a matter of fact. Let's hope that he will sign in and enters the race.

"That is nice that Happy and the penguin enters the Christmas race" said Twilight.

"Happy is a very cute baby as well" said Hermey. "It was Rudolph's idea by the way"

"That is true, Hermey" said Twilight. "Let's hope that the race will be a good one"

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Hermey.

They saw Winter from Santa Claus is Coming to Town heading to Canterlot High.

"Who is that, Hermey?" Twilight asked.

"That is the Winter Warlock, Twilight" said Hermey.

"I never seen him before" said Twilight. "Besides, he knows where to find the registration for the Christmas race"

"Yes, Twilight" said Hermey. "The registration is at Canterlot High"

The Winter Warlock went inside Canterlot High and heading to Celestia's office to register for the race.

"What can I help you, sir?" Celestia asked.

"I decided to enter the Christmas race so I defeat everyone" said Winter.

"Okay, here is the paper and a pen so you can sign in" said Celestia.

She gave them to Winter and he signs it in. Then, he gave them back to Celestia and he is now entering the Christmas race.

"Good luck at the race, Winter" said Celestia.

"I sure will, Celestia" said Winter. "The trophy will be mine"

"I'm not sure how the trophy of the Christmas is look like, Hermey" said Twilight.

"The trophy for the Christmas race is shape like a Christmas tree" said Hermey.

"That is cool, Hermey" said Twilight. "I hope I can win that trophy"

"We will see when the race starts, Twilight" said Hermey.

"Okay, Hermey" said Twilight. "It is going to a good race"

Twilight and Hermey are now leaving Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Meet Yukon

A lot of characters from every Christmas specials are still waiting in line. Yukon Cornelius and Abominable Snowmonster are going to enter the race. Sam the Snowman, Rudolph and Hermey have already entered the race. They already know where to sign at so they can enter the race. They will like the Christmas race as a matter of fact. Twilight and Hermey are sitting down in the bench right now.

"That is a good day outside at the park, Hermey" said Twilight. "I hope the Christmas race will be a good one"

"Same here, Twilight" said Hermey. "Here comes Yukon and that Snowmonster"

"Hi, Hermey" said Yukon. "Who is that?"

"That is my new friend Twilight" said Hermey. "She is here for the race with us"

"That is a good one, Hermey" said Yukon. "Besides, I am going to like that race"

"Same here, Yukon" said Hermey. "The registration is at Canterlot High"

"Thank you, Hermey" said Yukon. "I knew I can count on you"

"Anytime, Yukon" said Hermey.

On their way to Canterlot High, they saw a few characters from Rudolph's Shiny New Year and The Year Without a Santa Claus such as One Million B.C., 1023, the Great Quarter Past Five, General Ticker, Jingle and Jangle Bells, 1776 and Mother Nature signing in for the race.

"That was a lot of line" said Yukon. "Good thing they left already"

"What can I help you, sir?" Celestia asked.

"Abominable and I are here to enter the Christmas race" said Yukon. "I am happy that Hermey is entering as well"

"Well, here's a paper and a pen so you can sign your name" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Yukon.

They sign their name and Yukon gave the paper and a pen back to Celestia.

"Good luck at the race, you two" said Celestia.

"Thank you, Celestia" said Yukon.

"So, did you sign in for the race?" Hermey asked.

"We sure did" said Yukon.

"Let's hope no one cheats the race" said Hermey.

"I hope not" said Yukon.

They have Canterlot High and heading back to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Snow Miser Enters the Race

Snow Miser is going to enter the Christmas race. Several characters already entered the race. The race is also going to be a great one as a matter of fact. Some characters have already sign in to entered the race so they can race their opponents. Let's hope that more characters can enter the race and will be a good race"

"We got a lot of characters to enter the race, Hermey" said Twilight.

"We sure do" said Hermey. "I hope it's going to be a lot of drivers as well"

"I hope so too, Hermey" said Twilight. "We are going to have a good time"

"I will love the Christmas race" said Twilight. "Besides, I will be in the nice list"

"That is great, Twilight" said Hermey. "We are relaxing right now at the park"

"I agree with you, Hermey" said Twilight. "Besides, a lot of drivers have entered the race"

They saw Snow Miser driving his car and rams into a fire hydrant.

"Watch where you're going" said Snow Miser.

"Sir, where are you going?" The police officer asked.

"I was going to enter the race, sir" said Snow Miser.

"Sir, the registration is at Canterlot High" said the police officer

"Thank you, sir" said Snow Miser. "I didn't know where it's at"

He went to Canterlot High and went inside. Several characters are now leaving the school by the way.

"What can I help you, sir?" Celestia asked.

"I wanted to be in the race just like the other drivers, ma'am" said Snow Miser.

"Well, here is a pencil and a paper since the pen is running out of ink" said Celestia.

"Thanks, Celestia" said Snow Miser.

She gave it to him, he signs his name and gave them back to her.

"Have fun at the race, sir" said Celestia.

"My pleasure, Celestia" said Snow Miser. "This race will be mine"

"Snow Miser is in the race, Luna" said Celestia.

"Him and Heat are brothers by the way" said Luna.

"They sure are" said Celestia.

Snow Miser is now leaving Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Heat Miser Comes

Heat Miser is now getting ready to enter the Christmas race. His brother Snow Miser already enters the race as well as the other characters since they have known where to sign in so they can enter the race as a matter of fact. The registration for the race is at Canterlot High by the way. Let's hope that he remembers where to register for the race.

"Snow Miser is now in the race, Hermey" said Twilight.

"He wants white Christmas, Twilight" said Hermey. "The other miser wants green Christmas"

"That is because they fight at each other" said Twilight.

They saw a helicopter flying around at Canterlot.

"Who is that, Twilight?" Hermey asked.

"Oh, it's Flash" said Twilight. "Hey, Flash, down here"

Flash is inside of it and calls Twilight with a walkie talkie.

"Hello, this is Flash" said Flash. "What can I help you?"

"I want you to follow Heat Miser's car" said Twilight.

"I'm on my way now, Twilight" said Flash.

The helicopter is now following at Heat Miser's car which is heading to Canterlot High.

"Flash is following Heat Miser to Canterlot, Hermey" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Hermey. "We don't we make a snowman?"

"Sure we can, Hermey" said Twilight. "Let's build it"

At Canterlot High, Heat Miser arrives over there and it's the same car as he did to Sam the Snowman by the way.

"Twilight, I found Heat Miser already" said Flash. "He's now heading inside the school to register for the Christmas race"

"Thanks, Flash" said Twilight.

"What can I help you, sir?" Celestia asked.

"I want to enter the Christmas race" said Heat Miser.

"Okay then" said Celestia. "Here is a pen and a paper so you can sign your name"

He signed his name in a paper and he gave them back to Celestia.

"Enjoy the race, sir" said Celestia.

"I sure will, Celestia" said Heat Miser.

"Twilight, Heat is now in the race" said Flash. "Better watch for him"

"I sure will, Flash" said Twilight. "I already finished building a snowman"

Hermey puts a carrot as a nose and the snowman is now finished. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Meet Mother Nature

Mother Nature who takes care of Heat Miser and Snow Miser is going to enter the race. She is going to make sure that her boys don't fight during the race as a matter of fact. A lot of racers have already entered the Christmas race by the way. Let's hope that Mother Nature signs in the Christmas race to be with the other racers.

"We have a lot of racers, Hermey" said Twilight. "That is including S.D. Kluger who is the narrator for Santa Claus is Coming to Town"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Hermey. "Mother Nature is coming now"

"Hi, you two" said Mother Nature. "Hermey, who is this?"

"That is my new friend Twilight, Mother Nature" said Hermey. "She's here to enter the Christmas race with us"

"That sound great, Hermey" said Mother Nature. "Besides, do you know where to register for the race?"

"It's at Canterlot High, Mother Nature" said Hermey. "Make sure you get there in time"

"I sure will, Hermey" said Mother Nature.

She left the park and Twilight and Hermey are waving at her.

"Mother Nature is very nice, Twilight" said Hermey. "I hope she will have fun during the race"

"I hope so too, Hermey" said Twilight. "It is going to be a good one as a matter of fact"

"Mother Nature is now at Canterlot High, Twilight" said Hermey.

"That's great, Hermey" said Twilight.

At Canterlot High, Mother Nature went inside and came to Celestia's office to register for the race.

"Thank you and enjoy the race, sir" said Celestia.

"Anytime, Celestia" said S.D. Kluger.

"Hi, what can I help you today?" Celestia asked.

"I came to register for the Christmas race, Celestia" said Mother Nature. "I don't want my boys to fight during the race"

"Here's the paper and a pen, Mother Nature" said Celestia.

She signs in her name and she gave the pen and a paper back to Celestia.

"Have fun at the race, Mother Nature" said Celestia.

"I sure will, Celestia" said Mother Nature.

Mother Nature is now leaving Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Santa and the Reindeers Came

A lot of racers have entered the Christmas race. The race is going to be a huge success as a matter of fact. It is also going to be a good one as well. Santa Claus and his reindeers are going to stop by for the race to register. Let's hope that Santa and his reindeers will sign in for the race.

"We have a lot of racers, Hermey" said Twilight. "That is a good job that you build your own cart"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Hermey. "I helped with my other elves to build it"

"That is very nice of them, Hermey" said Twilight. "I hope you can drive that cart"

"I hope so two, Twilight" said Hermey. "I see Santa and the rest of the reindeers"

They saw Santa and the reindeers arriving at the park and came out of the sleigh.

"Hi, Hermey" said Santa. "Who is with you?"

"That is Twilight, Santa" said Hermey. "She is here in time for the Christmas race"

"That is nice of her, Hermey" said Santa. "Does any of you know where the registration for the Christmas race is at?"

"Yes I do, sir" said Twilight. "The registration for the Christmas race is at Canterlot High"

"Thank you, Twilight" said Santa. "It is nice of you where to find the registration"

Santa and his reindeers went to Canterlot High to register for the race.

"Thank you for coming in, sir" said Celestia. "You must be Santa"

"I sure am, Celestia" said Santa. "I am here to enter the Christmas race"

"That's great, Santa" said Celestia. "Here is a pen and paper to register"

He signs his name with a pen and a paper and he gives them back to Celestia.

"Have fun at the race, Santa" said Celestia.

"I sure will, Celestia" said Santa. "Have a Merry Christmas"

"Thank you, Santa" said Celestia.

Santa and his reindeers left Canterlot High and went back to the park with Twilight and Hermey.

"Did you register, Santa?" Hermey asked.

"I sure did, Hermey" said Santa.

"They saw a lot of reindeers hugging at Rudolph. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Last Chapter

Frosty the Snowman and the rest of the Christmas characters have now entered the race. The race has now started and 2 racers were crashed at each other during the race which is Heat and Snow Miser. Finally, when the race finished, Twilight wins the race and gets the Christmas trophy. This is going to be the last chapter of this story.

"That is good race, Twilight" said Hermey.

"Thanks, Hermey" said Twilight. "Besides, we had a good time with you"

"Anytime, Twilight" said Hermey. "I finished second and Happy finished third"

They saw a person gives a trophy that is shape like a Christmas tree to Twilight and applause for her.

"Congratulations, Twilight" said Night Light. "We have won the race"

"I'm so happy of you, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Tomorrow is Christmas day"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "Hermey, I am going to missed you now"

"I'll see you soon, Twilight" said Hermey. "You're very nice of us"

All the Christmas characters went to the jet and they are heading back home.

"See you guys later" said Twilight.

The next day, Twilight wakes up in her bed and came downstairs to the living room and she saw a lot of presents.

"Merry Christmas, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thank you, mom" said Twilight. "A thank you card for me?"

"Yes, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Besides, this is a Christmas day ever"

"We better put the Christmas trophy in the trophy room, Twilight" said Night Light.

"We sure will, dad" said Twilight. "After we opened our presents"

"Okay, Twilight" said Night Light.

After they opened all of their Christmas presents, it is now time to take the Christmas race trophy to the trophy room with all the other trophies as a matter of fact.

"Come on, Twilight" said Night Light. "Let's put the Christmas race trophy in our trophy room"

They put it in the trophy case with the other trophies and closed the door.

"That's a good race for us, dad" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Night Light. "Let's go now"

Twilight and her family are now leaving the trophy room. The end.

Hermey and Rudolph will be back next year and I hope you all like it.


End file.
